


I told you...

by TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, First fic here so plz be nice, I love them so much, Its trash, Just pure trash, Keith is so done with everyone, Lance and hunk overreact, Like, agender pidge, im not joking - Freeform, im sorry, my smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: The castle is under attack, so why isnt Keith doing anything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so i hope it turned out okay. 
> 
> This happened because a friend was writing voltron fanfics, and i got dragged into it. Not that thats a bad thing though. 
> 
> For anyone who doesnt understand this, i headcanon Pidge as being Agender, or at least using they/them pronouns, so thats why i use they and them a bit in this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it isnt as trashy as i think it is! Its unbeta'd, so let me know if there are any mistakes please.
> 
> find me on [My Tumblr](https://thedevilmademedo1t.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Devil

There was no warning this time as the castle shook on it's precarious position in the mountains. Pidge was already running through the dark halls, Shiro following close behind. They turned the corner to the “tech room”- at least, that's what Pidge called it, and everyone knew at this point not to argue with them- and disappeared into the darkness that seemed to be saturating the walls. 

Keith didn't get jolted out of sleep like Lance, who was laying on the other bunk, did. In fact, he didn't even seem phased by the sudden darkness, or the shuddering and jolting structure of the castle. 

Lance was shouting now, pulling on his paladin armor, getting ready for a potential battle. Everyone was ready for action. Everyone, that is, except for Keith, who was still laying in his bunk, arms down by his sides as he listened to the voices around him. Lance had turned his shouting from random panicky sounds to “what the fuck Keith get up we are under attack”, and other such variants of the phrase “get you ass out of bed.”

Keith rolled his eyes, and then rolled out of bed- literally rolling up in his sheets and hitting the floor looking like a slightly bruised up blanket burrito. Lance was not amused, running around their room and throwing Keith's uniform at him until the latter decided to get up off of the floor. He didn't bother with the armor, choosing instead to stay in his pajamas and follow his roommate's actions with an amused smirk. 

Both boys jumped when there was a thud against their door. Hunk ran into their room the next second, panting and only half into his uniform, looking slightly confused and a lot scared. He shoved his helmet on and joined lance in the “holy shit we’re gonna die” scream fest that was happening in the middle of the floor at that moment. 

“Guys- “ Lance cut Keith off when he made to get out of the room, subsequently knocking keith flat on his ass. Getting up, keith tried once again to get the two boys’ attention, and again failing. He followed the frantic paladins out of their room and into the tech room, where Pidge and Shiro were bent over a computer, mumbling- and probably conspiring- together. Their focus diffused the second Lance and Hunk barrelled into the room, followed shortly thereafter by Keith. 

Pidge opened their mouth to stop the constant string of frantic Spanish and Hawaiian coming from the boys, and before they could say anything, the lights flickered back on, lighting up the tech room with the soft blues that the paladins had grown used to in the months that they had been living in the altean castle.  
Allora glided through the door, smiling as she looked at the five saviors of the known universe. Her smile faded slightly as she took in the appearance of Lance and Hunk, both half dressed in their paladin gear, and clinging to each other desperately.

Keith took this chance to speak up and made a point to make his tone as sarcastic as possible. “Did you guys forget that the castle had to be reset after yesterday's battle or…” 

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Lance, who was now looking down at the floor with an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks. The other three paladins didn't look much better.

“Right..” Pidge spoke up from their position behind the computer screen. “Resetting the castle. That's what was happening. I knew that.” They pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose and slid down their chair more, almost disappearing behind the screen- save for a tuft of bright orange hair sticking up.

Keith had to suppress a groan as he looked at Shiro's sheepish face. “Really?! You're supposed to be the leader of Voltron, how did you forget that? We talked about it yesterday at our meeting Shiro! Really!” 

Shiro shrugged and didn't bother with a response, and chose to walk over to where pidge was still hiding behind their monitor, checking over their shoulder at the screen. 

“All of the castles stats seem to be equalizing again Allora.” The princess nodded and swept back out of the room, leaving the five paladins alone. They were all silent for a few moments before Hunk decided to speak up. 

“So… are we fighting someone or not? Because if we aren-” His words were cut short as Keith growled. 

“No. Hunk. We are not fighting anyone. Jesus.” Keith proceeded to stalk off, back down the hallway and into his room. Everyone looked around at each other before Pidge shrugged and went back to their computer. The other three paladins took this as their que to disperse, each going back to his own room. 

 

Five minutes later, keith sent out a group message. “I fucking told you. Idiots.”


End file.
